I Spy
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: So basically it's Thalia and Luke, in which Thalia and Luke have broken up. Little does Thalia know he's a spy and his former boss is after her to get to him. Luke finds out and does everything in his power to protect her. Will they rekindle their romance or will things end badly? Rated T for now, might change slightly...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I think I'm finally over my writer's block, let's see how this goes. Ok, for the sake of the story, some of things have changed mostly because it's sort of in a different world, they're not demigods in this at all. I sort of thought this up while watching Netflix and wondering why I'm so antisocial. So basically the story is sort of fluffy at times but its also supposed to be kind of suspenseful, of course it's Thaluke...they're sort of my OTP, they might be slightly OOC but that happens sometimes. Let me know how you like it and I'll try to update this stuff, I know I've promised in the past, but I'll definitely try, and I'm thinking about continuing my His Muse fic. So please enjoy and review and I'll try to have another chapter up soon.~ Bolts and Trees**

 **P.S. I am extremely sorry about being gone for so long! I'm still working through writers block.**

Rain poured outside Thalia's small New York apartment, things were going great up until the moment her ex rang her doorbell wielding a gun rambling on about how they were coming for her. She had just taken off her rain soaked jacket and the Chinese she had ordered was smelling amazing after her long day at work as a waitress/bartender until she could find a job at an animal clinic. Just as she was about to sit down and enjoy her dinner when there was a frantic knock on her door.

"Thalia open up!" she recognized the voice as her ex-boyfriend's. They had split up just recently because his job as a...well he never exactly told her what he was, was a little too time consuming for a relationship. They had been together nearly two years but eventually things came to an end and Thalia had just found her new apartment after staying with her best friends for about a month.

She opened the door and found Luke standing there with a gun, he had cuts and scratches all over himself, his clothes were torn, and he looked like he had taken a roll down a hill.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she asked, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He pushed past her into the apartment and closed the door, making sure to bolt every bolt, slide every chain, and turn every lock before walking over to the curtains that were opened to look out at the city, "It's a long story, but I might as well start by saying that I'm not really an accountant."

"Yeah, I can see that! I want the full story now!" Thalia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as Luke pulled her away from the door. She wasn't budging, she deserved the entire story considering she had spent two years with him and now he's standing in the middle of her living room with a gun.

Luke smiled slightly, "Still the same old Thals, just stay away from the doors and windows will you?"

Thalia rolled her eyes but did as he asked her to do, he was peeking around the curtains as if he was looking for someone. Finally he moved away from the curtains and walked over to Thalia who was still standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him contemptuously, "The story, now."

"Well, I guess I can start off by saying I'm not an accountant, I've actually made a career change in the last couple weeks or two and well that didn't go over well with my old boss. He managed to get my personal information and well he got your name...and...well..." he trailed off.

"And, well, what?" Thalia asked. She didn't know if Luke was playing some stupid prank or what but if he said that his ex-boss was after her she was going to be a little pissed.

"Well...he's um...he's looking for you to get to me." Luke finally got to the point after a couple seconds of hesitation.

Thalia started cursing in Greek, which Luke found oddly cute, before turning to him, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why would he even come after me?!"

"Well, he's going for people who mean something to me and since he couldn't find my mother he went for the second best option." Luke chuckled nervously, Thalia's glare was beginning to make him squirm slightly. Sure his ex-boss was scary, but his ex-girlfriend's glare was even worse.

"You're ex-girlfriend?! He decides to go for your ex-girlfriend?!" Thalia was completely enraged now.

"Considering there aren't many other people in my life, you were the second best choice. Despite what you might think I still care about what happens to you." he replied.

"Does this ex-boss of yours know where I live?" Thalia asked.

"Not yet, but when he does he'll send someone out to kill you so your best bet is to come with me if you really want to live." Luke called as he started off down the hallway towards her room.

"How on Earth did you find me?" Thalia asked as she ran after him.

Luke chuckled, "I just asked your best friend Annabeth, she gave me the details."

Thalia sighed and stood in the doorway as she watched Luke throw some of her things into a suitcase, "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"That is for me to know and you to wonder." Luke smirked as he closed the suitcase, "Don't worry about all your things, I'll have someone collect them later and there's always stores to buy things."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the apartment and then Thalia's puppy wandered out and Luke picked him up as well. She sighed in relief, she wasn't about to leave her puppy alone, he was by far too cute for that. He didn't let go of her hand until they got to his car, a sleek Ferrari that most accountants couldn't afford.

"Here, take Zeus." Luke handed her the puppy, opened her door for her and then she heard it; gunshots. Luke practically dove into the car and cursed like a sailor, "Hang on, it's going to be a little bit of a rough ride."

* * *

Thalia had to close her eyes to keep from getting sick, Zeus was whimpering, and Luke was swerving in and out of the New York rush hour traffic. In other words Thalia was terrified for her life, but Luke was surprisingly an extremely skilled driver and managed to keep from causing accidents and attracting attention from the police. She was still a little pissed off that he didn't exactly give her the entire story like she had asked for.

"Who exactly is your ex-boss?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Not right now hon, I'm concentrating." Luke mumbled as he weaved through lanes of traffic finally getting off at an exit that led towards Connecticut. Thalia didn't exactly like the fact that he called her hon, but she let it slide because she didn't want to end up in a car crash.

Eventually Luke slowed down to a normal speed when the roads became less populated with traffic and Thalia managed to get some sleep in the uncomfortable sports car that she definitely didn't remember him driving ever. Zeus was curled up on her lap, for a Rottweiler he was only about three months old, and he had been a present from Luke. He was no longer whimpering and scared out of his wits.

* * *

Finally around two in the morning Luke finally shook Thalia awake lightly, they were pulled up to a lovely home in a small clearing. Thalia could tell that it was an older home with charming features and she was in awe because it was simply amazingly beautiful.

"We're only staying for a week until I find something more suitable." Luke said as they walked up towards the porch.

"Where exactly are we?" Thalia asked curiously.

Luke didn't answer, instead he opened the front door and walked right in, he was carrying her suitcase and she still had Zeus, "Welcome to my childhood home, it's not the safest place but it'll take them awhile to find so we're safe for the time being."

She looked at Luke in awe, "You brought me to your house! Isn't that going to be the first place this psycho checks?!"

"You're safe, as long as you're with me you will be safe." Luke rolled his eyes, "Take your pick of the rooms, they're all redone."

"Where's your parents?" Thalia asked curiously.

"My mother's in assisted living and my father left when I was a kid." Luke replied, "Now go get some sleep, we have lots of things to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Self defense classes." he replied not venturing into it much. Thalia walked up the stairs and settled for the first room on the left.

* * *

She could hear Luke walking in the hall so she stuck her head out to say goodnight, sure she was a little pissed off at him for getting her dragged into it but he was saving her life, "Hey, goodnight."

Luke turned and smiled at her, "You too, if you need anything I'm right down the hall."

"Thanks for protecting me." she smiled.

"Goodnight Thalia." he smiled before opening the door to his bedroom and disappearing into the dark. She sighed before retreating into her own room and closing the door. No matter what she tried she just couldn't get comfortable, Zeus had peacefully fallen asleep at the foot of the bed, he hadn't left her side since they arrived at the house.

What was she going to do about work, her friends, her life? She was now at Luke's disposition and had to follow what he said if she valued her life. Sure they had broken up but she honestly did trust him with her life, he had never given her any reason not to trust him, well despite the fact that he hadn't been truthful about his life at all. Her life depended on trusting Luke, and learning to live with the fact that she didn't know him as well as she thought he had.

She settled herself on her back and sighed, there was no way she was getting any sleep knowing that people were after her. Luke was right down the hall, only feet away, and yet she still didn't feel completely safe. Her life wasn't ever going to be the same, she knew at least that much, it was forever changed the moment Luke showed up at her door muttering about how they were coming for her.

* * *

Luke sighed and sat at the edge of his bed. How the hell did Kronos get Thalia's name? He was absolutely positive he had been extremely careful about releasing her name. Sure he had lied to her about what his life actually was like but he didn't want to put her in danger, in fact none of his friends knew the truth about his actual life. Thalia honestly meant a lot to him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to him. He didn't want to break things off with her but it had to be done, he had to do it for her safety.

There was a knock on his door and Thalia poked her head in, Zeus was tucked into her arms, she wore a pair of shorts and a tank top, "Did I wake you?"

Luke shook his head as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her, "Let me guess, you couldn't sleep could you?"

She shook her head before setting Zeus on a window seat, "I've always wanted one of these."

"One of what?" Luke asked curiously. He didn't know much about Thalia's past, she never really talked about it.

"A window seat." she smiled before sitting on the seat herself.

Luke nodded, "You never had one?"

"No, not in the shitty apartment my mother had." Thalia shook her head, she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned against the wall before looking out the window. J

Luke joined her, sitting opposite to her, "What happened to your dad?"

"What dad? My mother fell in love with a married man, had two kids out of wedlock, and he only came around once in awhile so his wife wouldn't suspect things." Thalia laughed bitterly.

Luke nodded, "My father walked out on us, it drove my mom mad. Now she's in assisted living."

"I'm sorry." Thalia whispered, her jaw was taut and she was wearing her infamous I-really-don'-want-to-talk-about-this-right-now expression.

Luke shrugged, "It is what it is, things happen. Where's your mom now?"

"Dead, she died when I was sixteen in a car accident. I went into foster care and got separated from my brother Jason." Thalia replied.

Luke didn't know Thalia even had a brother, "Did you ever find him again?"

Thalia nodded, "Yeah eventually we were adopted by the same man, his name was Mr. Brunner and he was an ex-professor at some college."

"Is that where you learned Greek from?" Luke asked. He had always wanted to know where she had learned it, but never really asked. He thought it was sort of cute how she'd randomly start cursing in Greek if she was frustrated, he also didn't let her know that he understood every word she was saying.

She nodded, "Yeah, he was a professor of mythology or something but he was good to Jason and I. He made sure both of us got through college."

Luke smiled, "Well at least there was a bit of a silver lining."

She smiled slightly, "I guess you could say that, what about you?"

"Well, my dad walked out on us shortly after I was born, claimed he was a rolling stone. He visited a couple times a year but it literally drove my mother insane and by the time I was eighteen I had to put her in assisted living. I went to college, got a job, and I visit her as often as I can. I haven't heard from my father since I was sixteen and sometimes I figure that's a good thing because I'm pretty sure I'd knock him flat on his ass if I ever saw him again." Luke told her his story. Though they had spent two years together, they had never really talked about their pasts. Luke knew Thalia had never had a good relationship with her parents but he didn't know all that she had told him.

"You had it pretty rough." Thalia whispered as she stroked Zeus's head.

Luke shrugged, "You can't control family, not everything can be perfect in life."

"I guess you're right." she muttered. Luke studied her in the faint moonlight that was coming in through the window. He could see the tears in her eyes, but her face was a solid mask. That was one thing that bothered him about Thalia, she always masked her emotions trying not to let any of them show.

Luke sighed and pulled her into his arms, "Everything's going to be alright Thals, I promise I'll make sure you're safe."

She buried her face into his chest and sighed, "I know."

He gently forced her to look up at him, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, don't worry about things."

The fear, worry, and tears in her eyes was just breaking his heart. She closed her eyes and he caught the tears that fell from her lashes, "Can I sleep in here?"

Luke nodded, "Of course."

He held her until she fell asleep and carried her to the bed, "Goodnight Thalia."

He grabbed the quilt folded at the foot of his bed and went over to the window seat after moving Zeus to the foot of his bed. The window seat was by far more comfortable than the floor but he was almost tempted to sleep next to Thalia but decided against it. She had gone through a lot in the last few hours, he didn't need to confuse her more just because he wasn't over his feelings for her. Somehow Luke managed to fall asleep the moment his face hit the pillow despite all the thoughts swirling through his brain, he had managed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I managed to update! Yay, please let me know how you guys like this! The feedback helps a lot, sometimes it keeps me going. This chapter is a little shorter, but it explains a few things and I think it'll provide a little bit of shock towards the end! So please enjoy and review and hey if you want you can even PM me! Enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

The next morning Luke awoke before Thalia, he decided to let her sleep, she definitely needed. He smiled to himself and threw a shirt on before heading downstairs to make a couple phone calls. Zeus perked up the moment he heard Luke's feet hit the floor and he followed Luke down the stairs and into the kitchen. He thanked God that he had remembered Zeus's dog stuff when he had planned for Thalia being with him for awhile, he had gotten a couple things in advance before actually bringing Thalia with him.

Once Zeus was chowing down on his favorite puppy food, he decided to make some Luke chow for himself and Thalia when she actually got up. He decided on eggs, bacon, and toast, the coffee was brewing and then his phone rang, his friend Ethan's number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Luke asked as he fried a couple eggs for himself.

"Hey man, did you get her there safely?" he asked curiously.

Luke flipped his eggs and then answered Ethan, "Yeah, she's safe."

"Well, the boss said your next safe house will be ready by Thursday and he wants me to meet you two out there to make sure things are safe." Ethan explained the situation.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Luke replied.

"I'll let you go, you sound a little busy." Ethan said before hanging up and leaving Luke to his breakfast. He tossed Zeus a couple strips of bacon and got started on Thalia's eggs when he heard movement coming from upstairs.

Finally she walked into the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas and her glasses. Her eyes were still sleepy looking and she instantly went to the coffee as if it were a beacon calling to her.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Luke chuckled as he set her plate in front of her at the kitchen table.

"Yeah." she muttered. Luke knew that Thalia wasn't much of a talker until she's had her coffee so he let her drink her coffee in peace while he checked up on a couple things. His current boss contacted him with an email about Thalia's whereabouts being covered, they were covering things for him. He knew his boss never really cared about protecting people who were in line of fire but Luke had begged him to help him out on this one. Thalia was the one person who actually meant something to him and he knew he couldn't stand to see her get hurt because of him.

Finally Thalia spoke, "Thanks for the breakfast."

"It was nothing, you needed some sleep." Luke shrugged.

She smiled slightly and Luke found himself smiling right back, he'd missed her smile. Something about having Thalia around made him feel complete, the past couple months without her had been pretty tough. He'd gone through quite the rough spot when he and Thalia split up but now he had his second chance to fix things with her. Now she was sitting across from him eating her breakfast like he had pictured her doing. That was under different pretenses though, she was sort of forced to be there.

"Did you give my dog bacon?" Thalia asked as Zeus walked over to Luke and begged for more.

Luke shrugged, "He loves it, it makes him happy."

She shook her head and went back to her breakfast, "If he gets sick you're taking care of it."

He chuckled and allowed Thalia to enjoy her breakfast, the house was quiet except for the sound of Zeus's paws on the hardwood flooring as he ran around and explored.

"Are you content staying by yourself for a couple hours while I go get a couple things?" Luke asked curiously.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, I'm cool, I've got Zeus."

Luke stood from the table and almost went to kiss Thalia's head, but caught himself, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, I'll just explore in the mean time." she shrugged.

"Don't go too far." Luke warned her.

"Got it Sarge." she sarcastically saluted him.

"I'm serious Thalia." he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "I know, I'll stay close to the house and I'll have my phone and pepper spray on me if I have to."

Luke sighed before running upstairs to take a quick shower and then go out to pick a couple things up in town. He wasn't sure leaving Thalia alone in the house while he went out was a good idea, so he told her to get ready because she was going with him, that way he could keep an eye on her and get things done at the same time. Thalia grumbled about having to tag along with him but she did as he said as long as she got to bring Zeus along with her. So about forty minutes later they were out the door with the dog in tow.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing?" Thalia asked curiously as they calmly drove down the road leading to town.

"Getting a couple things, you'll probably want more clothes, I've got to pick up some groceries, and we can take Zeus to the pet store." Luke shrugged.

She nodded, "Sounds like shopping to me."

Luke laughed, "You are literally the first girl I've ever met who doesn't want to spend my money."

Thalia pulled a face, "I've never understood why women are so obsessed with spending a man's money, that's just gold digging."

Luke shook his head, "You are definitely a mystery Thalia."

She shrugged, "What can I say, I don't understand half the shit women do myself."

"Well that makes two of us." Luke chuckled. The mall was already bustling with people, Luke handed Thalia one of his credit cards and some cash before sending her off to go get whatever she needed, he dropped Zeus off at the doggie day care center run by a couple teenaged girls from a local animal shelter, handed them a ten and told them he'd be back for the dog by noon. Thalia wouldn't take too long with her shopping so he decided to get what he needed to do done.

* * *

Thalia sighed as she walked into a store that she actually sort of liked, they had edgier close than all the others. She personally hated shopping and preferred to do everything online because going from store to store and trying things on was extremely time consuming, her best friend Annabeth was the same way. Her brother's fiance Piper was a little more about shopping but she wasn't as bad as some of the sorority girls Thalia had known during college, Drew Tanaka being one of the worse, jumping from boy to boy only to drain his bank account and leave him heartbroken.

Thalia never really dated much throughout school, and then she met Luke. He had been a blind date recommended to her by a friend, Silena. She ended up meeting Luke that night at a swanky sushi place. A bad date and a couple phone calls later, Thalia managed to find herself in a relationship with him by the middle of the next week. He was smart, witty, and funny and she found herself falling for him the moment he called to apologize about the date.

She sighed and walked through the store, browsing for the couple things she needed. Luke had thought of pretty much everything because the bathroom was fully stocked with everything a woman would need, well except for make-up, she didn't exactly expect that Luke knew much about that subject. She paid for the jeans, shirts, and whatever else she got before heading for some place to pick up some make-up. She managed to find an Ulta and she was browsing through the aisle when a saleswoman walked up to her, "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

She was a tall woman with dark skin and extremely curly hair, her brown eyes had a reddish tint to them, and her smile was anything but friendly. Thalia shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"We're having a sale on all cosmetics, every purchase over thirty dollars is 25% off, it's a store promotion, oh and you get a free cosmetics bag." she smiled. Thalia noticed that her name tag read Kelli.

Thalia went back to her shopping and finally found the Urban Decay line, she figured if she was going to get a discount on it she might as well pick it up, plus Luke had given her his card, he was sort of asking for it. Somehow Luke managed to find her, he had bags from several different stores and he smiled as he approached her, "There you are...find anything good?"

She shrugged, "A few things, but you pretty much thought of everything for me, I honestly just needed a couple things."

Luke smiled, "Good, I dropped Zeus off at a dog center here and I told the girls we'd be there by noon to pick him up."

"Sounds good to me, I've just got to grab a few more things." she shrugged as she picked up a couple more things before going to check out.

Apparently Kelli was the only person working that morning because she greeted Thalia at the register with the same cold smile, that was until she noticed Luke standing there, "Luke Castellan, is that you?!"

Thalia looked over at Luke and raised her eyebrows, "Um, yeah, hi Kelli. How have you been?"

"Well, it's been pretty good. It has been ages since I've seen you." she smiled, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner that Thalia didn't really like.

Luke shrugged, "I left after college."

"Yeah, so what are you doing back?" she asked, laying it on thick and giving him the sweetest, most vomit inducing smile she could muster.

Luke looked over at Thalia and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "My fiance and I are fixing up the house."

"Fiance?" Kelli's eyes bugged out of her head, "I didn't see a ring."

"We're having it resized, it had belonged to my great grandmother." Luke lied so easily that Thalia wasn't even mad about saying they were engaged.

"Well congratulations, when's the wedding?" Kelli asked as she rang up Thalia's items.

"We're still working out the details." Luke shrugged.

"Well your total came to sixty three dollars after discount, here's your free cosmetics bag and some coupons." Kelli smiled but it still wasn't friendly, "You're one lucky girl, you have quite the man there."

"I know." Thalia smiled as Luke swiped his card, not even complaining about the amount and grabbed the bag off the counter.

As they walked towards the dog center Thalia looked over at Luke, "Your fiance?"

"It was the first thing I could think of, besides I can't just say I'm keeping safe from my psycho ex-boss who wants to kill you." he shrugged.

"Was she an ex-girlfriend?" Thalia asked.

"Are you jealous?" Luke smirked.

"No, now answer the question, there had clearly been something between you guys. I could tell by the way she glared at me when you said we were engaged and fixing up the house." Thalia rolled her eyes, as if she'd ever be jealous of a saleswoman at Ulta who had dated Luke in high school.

"If you really must know, yes Kelli and I are old flames but she just wasn't the kind of girl I was looking for and I broke it off with her after a year before I met you." Luke shrugged.

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "So what kind of girl are you looking for."

"Where is this conversation going Thalia?" Luke asked as the dog center came into view. The moment Zeus caught sight of them he bounded over to the fence and sat patiently as Thalia and Luke retrieved him.

"I'm just curious." Thalia shrugged.

"I'm looking for someone I can settle down with and not have to worry about her running around with other men." Luke rolled his eyes.

"She cheated?" Thalia asked knowingly.

Luke nodded as he clipped Zeus's leash to his collar, "Yes, now can we stop playing twenty questions and go to the pet store, I'm sure Zeus wants a little something out of this trip as well."

* * *

Kelli cried out in rage and punched one of the displays, that was the kind of girl her left her for? She wasn't anything compared to her, she was nowhere near as gorgeous. Well, the boss was going to love to know that she had found him in the first place everyone would think to look, she had always thought Luke was smarter than that. After all, she had Luke had been high school flames and even dated into college but there was that time where she cheated on him with Luke's best friend. He didn't know who it was but he knew she cheated and promptly broke it off. From there on out, Kelli swore that she would get revenge on Luke for breaking up with her.

Her fit of rage caused a couple shoppers to look over at her with strange expressions but she waved them off and cleaned up the mess she made. What better way to get revenge on Luke than to kill that stupid ex-girlfriend of his. Kelli figured she could take her, she wasn't exactly the usual type Kelli took down anyway. Luke didn't suspect a thing, all Kelli had to do was alert the boss, bring in her colleagues and that girl was as good as dead. Even though Luke didn't say his 'fiance's' name, Kelli recognized her instantly from the picture Kronos had sent out. Kronos wanted Luke back simply because he knew too much, now Luke was working for the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would have updated sooner but I got a little busy. Thanks for those who follow, favorite, or review. Any kind of feedback is extremely helpful, so please let me know if you'd like to see something happen in the story, I'll try my hardest to fit it in. Reviews make my day as long as they're not flames. Please enjoy and let me know how you guys like this chapter and I'll try to have another up soon!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

Luke's phone rang and his boss's number flashed across the screen, "Hello sir?"

"Castellan, just the person I wanted to talk with. Are you located safely with the girl then?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're planning on leaving by the end of this week, but there's something I'd like to run across you. I think it would be much safer if there were only two of us who knew the location, I don't think Ethan should accompany us there." Luke said.

"You're telling me you want to take the girl out there alone?" his boss asked.

Luke answered, "Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm saying. I would actually prefer it if you'd let me do this on my own."

"Ok, permission granted, I'll give Nakamaura another assignment and you can escort her yourself. Now my other issue that I'd like to speak with you about is how much time you plan on spending with the girl, you've got work to do and we need you here." the boss said.

Luke rummaged through the fridge, "Give my assignments to someone else, I'm protecting her until Kronos is stopped, I'll even train her to work with me if I have to."

"You're going to train her to do the shit that you do by yourself?" the boss asked.

"If it comes down to that, then yes I will." Luke replied.

"Fine, if I need you I'll let you know, this girl of yours better be trained soon." the boss grumbled before letting the line go dead.

Luke set his phone down and turned when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps shuffling across the linoleum kitchen floor towards him. Thalia was wrapped in one of his hoodies, her glasses were on, and she looked sleepy like she had just woken up. He smiled when he saw her, "What are you doing up?"

"I got hungry." she shrugged and started going through the cabinets for something. Finally she found what she wanted but couldn't quite reach the cookies on the top shelf.

"Here you go." Luke said as he easily grabbed the cookies and handed them to her.

"Thanks." she smiled as she turned to face him only to find themselves inches from one another. Luke cupped Thalia's face with his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. She smiled but pulled herself away. Luke restrained himself from showing his disappointment and he pulled out a gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge because he knew Thalia would be asking about it at any second.

"You remembered." she smiled as she poured herself a glass.

"Of course I did, it's not that often that you meet someone who doesn't like regular milk." Luke chuckled and grabbed himself a cookie. He bought Thalia the kind that you bought in the bakery section near the produce because those were her favorite.

"And you bought the good cookies." she smiled.

Luke found himself smiling as well, "Yeah I did because I knew you liked those kind."

"They're the best." she grinned as she took a bite out of it. The icing on it was orange for fall with sprinkles shaped like little leaves.

"Seriously, no other cookies taste like this." Luke agreed as he poured himself some chocolate milk. He looked over to see Thalia was watching him, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Why are you watching me?" he asked curiously.

"I wasn't, you're delusional." she rolled her eyes and went back to munching on her midnight snack.

"Zeus sleeping?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, he went out like a light after all that running he did today." She smiled. Thalia adored her dog and Luke was happy his gift was something that had made her happy. The whole point of him buying Zeus for her was so that he would protect her when Luke wasn't around to. Luke never really got to finish his training because he and Thalia had broken up, but Luke had also seen how Zeus never leaves Thalia's side willingly.

"He's pretty protective of you." Luke noted.

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "I feel like someone trained him to be that way."

Luke shrugged, "You'll never know, maybe he picked up the habit of protecting you on his own."

Thalia shrugged, "Maybe, but he almost slaughtered a chipmunk the other day for getting to close to me."

"Wow, he's pretty protective." Luke whistled.

"Yeah, reminds me of someone." Thalia muttered.

"Did you just compare me to a dog?" Luke asked curiously, there was a laugh in his voice.

She shrugged, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Very cute Thalia." Luke shook his head and took another bite of his cookie, "Tomorrow we start your training."

"Training for what?" Thalia asked curiously.

"You're going to start working with me as my assistant." Luke smiled.

"What is it exactly that you do now that I know you're not really an accountant?" Thalia asked with an eye roll that she was famous for.

"Well, you know James Bond?" Luke asked.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, so you're telling me that you do what James Bond does?"

"Sort of like that." Luke nodded.

"You're a spy? Where are all your cool gadgets?" Thalia asked teasingly.

"This isn't Kim Possible, Thalia. This is serious, I'm a spy and it's extremely dangerous to do the work that I do. I think you realize that now with the whole psycho ex-boss thing going on." Luke shook his head.

"Yeah, but you're saying you want to train me to work with you? I have no sort of spy training whatsoever and I'm a complete clutz." Thalia shook her head.

Luke smiled, "That's why we're training you, it'll be fun. We can work together, you'll get to do all the traveling you talked about, you'll love it. Plus you won't have to worry about finding a job."

"You're going to pay me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you'll get paid." Luke nodded.

Thalia was quiet for a moment, "I know I don't exactly have a choice but this sounds like it might be slightly fun."

Luke smiled, "There's my girl."

"You're girl?" Thalia asked raising her eyebrows.

He smirked, "Yeah, my girl."

She shook her head, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Luke."

They finished their cookies and chocolate milk together and went their separate ways to their own bedrooms. Luke wondered if Thalia would end up with him that night or if she'd actually stay in her own room, whatever the case was she was more than welcome to come to him.

Luke leaned against his door as Thalia did the same, "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Thalia, I'm right down the hall if you need anything." Luke smiled.

Thalia nodded, "I know."

* * *

He waited until she disappeared into her room and shut the door before be finally went to his room. Luke had barely just settled into bed when he heard a scream come from Thalia's room. He rushed across the hall and nearly broke down the door to find Thalia petrified in fear, her room had been torn apart and Zeus had been knocked out to the point Luke thought that he was dead.

"What happened in here?" Luke asked as he checked over Thalia to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

"I don't know, there was a guy rummaging through my things, he jumped out of the window when I screamed." she was hysterical. Luke was positive he had never once seen Thalia this terrified. He wrapped her into a hug and cursed himself for not making the security tighter on the house especially around Thalia's room. Just having Thalia close was enough to make his heartbeat run a mile a minute. She looked up at him and frowned, "We're going to have to leave aren't we?"

"Yes, this means Kronos knows you're here. Gather your things and meet me downstairs in ten minutes." Luke nodded as he released Thalia from the hug.

She nodded and started gathering her things that had been strewn across the room, Zeus's breathing rate had returned to normal and Luke went to gather his things. He was serious about keeping Thalia safe and if that meant going to Plan B, then Luke was going to go with it.

* * *

Annabeth was starting to get worried; she hadn't heard from Thalia for almost three days now. They had been best friends since childhood and they always talked to one another at least once a day. She frowned when she checked her phone; not even a text message from her.

Percy was cooking, fortunately not burning the entire house down while he was at it, "Anything good in the mail today?"

Annabeth shuffled the envelopes she was holding in her hands, nothing but junk mail and coupons, "No, nothing interesting. Have you heard from Thalia lately."

"No, come to think about it, I haven't heard from Thalia lately." Percy shook his head as he put a stack of blue pancakes onto a plate, buttering them and drowning them in blueberry syrup. Annabeth was too distracted to yell at him about drowning her pancakes with syrup.

"She always calls though." Annabeth frowned, taking the plate he handed to her.

"Have you tried calling her?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, that was the first thing I tried."

Percy frowned, "Didn't you say Luke was asking about her the other day?"

Annabeth frowned, "Yeah, but do you really think he's seen her?"

"He might have, you could ask him." Percy shrugged.

"I don't know his number anymore." Annabeth sighed.

"No fears, I'll call him." Percy grinned.

He dialed Luke's number, getting an answer by the third ring, "Hey, man what's up?"

"Well, my fiance is extremely worried about her best friend Thalia, and we were wondering if you've seen her lately?" Percy asked.

Luke was quiet for a moment, "She's with me, does Annabeth want to talk to her?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth, "You wanna talk to her?"

"Is she there?!" Annabeth asked sounding half relieved and half terrified. What if Luke was some psycho who had Thalia locked up somewhere in a basement.

"Here, why don't you ask her yourself?" Percy said handing his phone to Annabeth.

"THALIA GRACE WHERE THE HELL ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU!" Annabeth yelled.

"Chill Annie, I'm on vacation. Sorry I didn't call, I forgot my phone." Thalia sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked frantically.

"No, I'm fine Annabeth, honestly Luke and I are sitting at a cafe in...Italy." Thalia replied. There was something off about her best friend's voice but Annabeth figured Thalia was fine considering she didn't sound like she was dying or in danger. She didn't sound the least bit scared so that was a giveaway that Thalia was pretty much still intact.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Positive, I'm fine. Can you pass the information onto Jason, he'll be worried about me too?" Thalia asked.

"Sure, when are you coming back?" Annabeth asked.

"Not sure, but it won't be too long." Thalia promised.

After her conversation with Thalia, Annabeth wasn't completely convinced that everything was as okay as Thalia had made it sound. What if Luke was holding her captive? She wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to her best friend and she could have done something about it.

* * *

Thalia looked over at Luke and handed him back his phone, "I feel bad about lying to her."

"Its the best thing to do." Luke smiled.

"We're not in Italy! We're in Colorado!" Thalia sighed as she and Luke sat in the mansion on the mountain side.

"It was a precautionary measure." Luke sighed.

Thalia pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate, she didn't have much of an appetite after the previous night's events. They took a plane from Luke's boss to Colorado and they weren't even sure this was the last place they'd be going. She wanted to go home and see her family, her friends, she missed them, she missed her apartment, she missed her old life.

"Why are you so hellbent on protecting me anyway?" Thalia asked, looking Luke in the eyes.

"Like I said before, I care about what happens to you." Luke muttered before going back to his breakfast, "Eat, you're going to need all the energy you can get today."

"Why can't you just say it?!" Thalia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Say what Thalia?" he asked crossing his own arms and sitting back in his chair.

She glared at him, "You know what I'm talking about."

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you." Luke rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible." Thalia sighed, frustrated before storming up to her room to take a shower.

* * *

As she was changing Luke came around and knocked on her door, "Training starts in ten minutes! Meet me downstairs!"

She muttered and wore clothes that were appropriate for physical activity, cursed Luke, and headed towards the basement that was apparently a state of the art training gym. When she got down there Luke was standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of jeans and a cut-off shirt which made him look like any form of gym nut trying to lift the max. His toned arms were completely visible, his legs were toned, and his hair was spiked up out of his face. What the hell had she gotten herself into?!


End file.
